


Risen

by ErisDarkmoon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Character Study, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 06:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16423787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErisDarkmoon/pseuds/ErisDarkmoon
Summary: A human death knight’s return, as seen through the eyes of her loved one…





	Risen

“Be safe.” He spoke softly, trying to pretend they had true privacy in the alcove. 

They both wore armor, but they managed a brief kiss despite the difficulty. 

Her smile held false cheer, but the love that glowed in her blue eyes was genuine. “I won’t lie to you and make promises that I can’t keep. But know that I love you and I’ll miss you.”

A voice called her name and they reluctantly parted. 

~~~

They brought word that she had fallen in battle against the Scourge, just like so many others. It was somehow worse that her body had not been returned to Stormwind for proper burial.

In his grief, all he could remember was the sight of her riding away to war in the column of other paladins of her order. Bright armor gleaming in the sun, great sword sheathed on her back, her black hair neatly dressed up in a bun but the breeze stirring locks free, her face serious. 

She hadn’t looked back.

~~~

He was grateful that his helmet helped hide his horror. The woman who stood before King Varian on his throne was both achingly familiar and almost unrecognizable. 

She stood unnaturally still. Her hair, which now appeared dark blue, hung in loose tangles down to her shoulders, framing a face that was deathly pale and dominated by eyes that glowed with a ghastly blue light. That awful blue was echoed by her dark plate armor and the glowing runes on the two light swords at her hips. 

The paladin who had left for war had come back a death knight.

“You have mere moments to live.” 

She only offered a letter to the king in response.

It was perhaps a sign of his traitorous heart that he was relieved the king chose to let her survive and announced that the death knights would join them in the fight against the Lich King.

~~~

“I love you.” He spoke desperately.

“You love the woman who rode away to war.” She smiled, but it was like a faint echo of the smiles he remembered. The hands that cupped his face were gentle, but cold. “She died on the field of battle. Remember her as she was. It’s best if you forget about this monster that wears a version of her face.”

For the second time, she walked away from him and didn’t look back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a mix of trying to practice writing again and an effort to get inside the head of my death knight after finally finishing the Legion Class Campaign (which left me conflicted about whether my DK was good or evil).


End file.
